


Someone Had to Make the Call

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), SHIELD, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria pauses in the small, white room in medical where Clint is getting his post-Battle of New York checkup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Had to Make the Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Prompt by yuidirnt at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, regret](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573934.html?thread=80192494#t80192494)

If only she knew then what she knows now.  
  
Maria pauses in the small, white room in medical where Clint is getting his post-Battle of New York checkup and deglassing, and waits for him to actually look at her before admitting, "I called you in, when you went rogue," even if she regrets it now.  
  
He looks at her for a long moment before finally answering, "I would have," as if it is forgiveness, as if it is that simple, and she finally gets why the Black Widow chose him for a partner.


End file.
